Amours ludiques
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les maîtres-mots des jumeaux : s'amuser. se découvrir. ensemble. Les voilà qui instaurent une sorte de jeu... hitachiincest, lemons, PWP
1. intro

**Titre : Amours ludiques**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Ouran High School Host Club**

**Rating : M (comment LeMon)**

**Pairing : Hitachiincest**

**Note de l'auteur (ouais, j'ai l'audace de m'octroyer ce statut, est-ce très égocentrique ? Je suis l'auteur d'une fic essentiellement lemonesque XD) : en effet, je tiens à préciser : cette fic se constitue seulement de scènes hot (plus ou moins). Il y a bien une petite histoire, prétexte aux lemons, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Le sujet, je le répète, c'est lemon, lemon, lemon ! D'ailleurs, chaque chapitre, un lemon ! XD (sauf l'intro)**

**Cependant…je ne crois pas que cette fic soit digne de mépris. Je sais que c'est un genre sous-estimé, car souvent de piètre qualité. Et j'avoue que côté narration, l'arc est assez vide. Mais n'allez pas croire que vous trouverez ici une bête description…J'estime avoir donné à ces textes les bases élémentaires d'une fiction, à savoir une problématique, de l'action, du dialogue et un peu de réflexion.**

**Après, à vous de voir…**

**PS : j'ai failli oublier : cette fic m'a été inspiré après la lecture de "Fantasme" de crak craK belin (si tu m'entends...héhé) Je me suis dit "Quoi, déjà fini ? Hey, mais ils ne sont pas très imaginatifs !" XD**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

…

Rêveur, Kaoru regardait par la fenêtre. De là où il était, il pouvait voir son frère, assis sur les marches du perron qui menait au jardin. Il devait lui aussi être en train de réfléchir.

Essayant de se re-concentré - lorsqu'il observait Hikaru, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses pensées, ce qui était une fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait pris en classe, durant les longues heures de cours - il détourna le regard et le riva sur la feuille blanche posée devant lui sur le rebord en chêne de la fenêtre.

Il tapota la feuille de son crayon, cherchant des idées.

…

Hikaru cherchait des idées. Il était sûr que son frère l'observait, depuis leur chambre. Ils s'étaient séparés afin de ne pas s'influencer, mais le regard dans son dos le brûlait presque. Il avait une folle envie de se retourner et de lui tirer la langue.

Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il remplisse la feuille. Il tenta de s'imaginer Kaoru, ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble…

…

Leur relation avait toujours eu un côté ludique. C'était grâce à elle qu'il découvrait le monde; à travers le prisme de leur lien, ils pouvaient s'aventurer par delà les frontières de leur bulle, se soutenant l'un l'autre.

C'était vrai pour toutes les premières fois. Ils les expérimentaient d'abord ensemble, puis après, peut-être, tout seul. Mais c'était toujours plus amusant à deux.

Apprendre à nager. Aller à l'école. Écrire une lettre d'amour. Embrasser.

Comme un jeu qui ne s'arrêterait jamais. Ils détestent s'ennuyer. Et ils ne s'ennuient jamais ensemble.

…

- Voilà, j'ai fini, s'exclama Hikaru qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre en brandissant fièrement sa feuille.

- Tu as mis combien d'idées ?

- 7

Kaoru esquissa un sourire.

Hikaru le lui rendit.

- Toi aussi, non ?

Ils s'assirent côte à côte, se serrant pour tenir sur le même fauteuil et comparèrent leurs listes.

- Oh, celui-là je l'ai noté aussi.

- Oui, celui-là aussi.

- Donc, en tout, ça fait 8 propositions différentes, calcula Kaoru.

Son jumeau eut un sourire diabolique, qu'il lui rendit instantanément.

- Ça risque d'être amusant, susurra enfin Hikaru en l'embrassant légèrement.


	2. au restaurant

**Note de moi : Coucou les bisounours, ça gaze ? XD Voici donc le premier chapitre, dit lemonesque, de cette fic. Je ne sais pas s****'****il vous plaira (et même si c****'****est pas le cas, c****'****est un exercice purement égocentrique, donc ça ne m****'****empêchera pas de continuer) (surtout que je considère que le fandom n****'****est pas assez rempli à mon goût !!!) Cela étant dit, ce chapitre est plutôt sage, par rapport aux autres à venir****…****--****'**

**Et sinon, vous allez être étonné par le mauvais goût des jumeaux…en matière de bouffe. Beurk ! (Frites et truite ! x-x)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

…

Le menton posé sur la paume, Hikaru regardait tendrement son frère.

- Dis pourquoi est-on ici ?, interrogea Kaoru.

Mais son jumeau ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire mystérieusement. Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là.

- Que désirez-vous ?

Se redressant, Hikaru se cacha derrière la carte.

- Hmm…nous voulons de la truite, garnie d'œufs d'esturgeon noir, à la sauce Capellone…

- Et des frites avec du ketchup, compléta Kaoru.

Le serveur parut étonné, mais se reprit.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Et deux Coca, intervînt une nouvelle fois Kaoru.

Le serveur s'en fut enfin. Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec de grands verres de Coca glacé.

Ensuite, il disparu pour remplir d'autres commandes.

Le sourire d'Hikaru s'élargit. Il observa son frère, en train de siroter sa boisson.

- Pour entraîner nos goûts, répliqua-t-il tout à trac.

Kao releva la tête, interloqué.

- De quoi ?

- Je répond à ta question. Pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Pour entraîner nos goûts.

Rien qu'à son expression, Kaoru aurait dû deviner à quoi il pensait; cependant, le sous-entendu contenu dans cette phrase ne le frappa qu'une fois qu'il sentit quelque chose lui caresser la jambe et remonter doucement, froissant son pantalon, pour atteindre sa cuisse, puis…

- H-Hikaru…gémit-il en crispant les poings sur la nappe.

Son sourire diabolique toujours accroché aux lèvres, Hika se délectait de ses réactions.

- Je suis habile de mes pieds non ?

Son jumeau rougit. Hikaru éclata de rire.

- Mais nous sommes bien là pour entraîner notre goût, non ?, ajouta-t-il, une lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux dorés.

Il regarda autour de lui, et voyant que personne ne regardait, il se glissa rapidement sous la table.

- Hikaru !, interpella son frère, plus rouge encore.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi ce restaurant ?, demanda Hika sous la table. Parce que leur poisson est, parait-il, très bon. Et parce que leurs nappes sont très longues.

Kaoru sentit des doigts déboutonner son pantalon; il chercha à l'empêcher.

- Hikaru, bon sang, tu ne peux pas faire ça ici voyons !

- C'est une de tes idées, non ?, chuchota l'interpellé en lui écartant les cuisses. Le faire dans un lieu public.

Son frère aurait bien protester, mais le cœur lui manqua lorsqu'il sentit Hikaru s'activer. Le sucer lentement, comme il fait si bien et comme il aime.

- Ha, laissa échapper Kaoru, se mordant les lèvres ensuite.

- J'ai tellement faim, murmura Hikaru en s'arrêtant, puis reprenant de plus belle.

Kaoru ferma les paupières, et sa main glissa presque automatiquement sous la table, dans les cheveux de son jumeau.

Il le sentit frissonner contre son bas-ventre, étouffant un gémissement. Hikaru adorait les doigts fins de Kao lui caressant la tête, et Kaoru adorait la douceur des cheveux d'Hika, comme de la soie.

Ce dernier accéléra la cadence de ces caresses; Sa bouche fit plusieurs allées et venues, les lèvres se resserrant en rythme, sa langue s'agitant frénétiquement.

La main dans ses cheveux se crispa. Et il eut ce qu'il voulait.

Une minute plus tard, il se rasseyait calmement sur son siège, s'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette.

Reprenant son souffle, Kaoru pu à peine articuler :

- Tu…tu es vraiment…un sale pervers…

Hikaru ricana.

- Et toi un bel exhibitionniste. Tu es tellement sensuel après avoir pris ton pied…tout le monde va savoir ce que tu as fait.

Kaoru rougit encore et essuya de la manche la sueur qui perlait à sa tempe.

- Tu as les cheveux en bataille, remarqua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Hika de rougir et d'essayer de réarranger sa coiffure prestement.

- N'empêche, répliqua-t-il, tout à coup sérieux. Être aussi désirable…c'est provocant.

Se fût au tour de Kaoru de sourire.


	3. lolicon

**Envoyez-moi de l'inspiration; j'ai perdu l'enthousiasme d'écrire lorsque j'ai découvert l'abominable fuite d'eau dans ma salle de bain cet après-midi --' J'ai besoin de vos ondes positives…lol**

**Dites, pourquoi c'est toujours Kaoru l'uke ? La prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte que non…**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hikaru cherchait Kaoru. Il était anxieux quand il n'était pas là.

Il avait quitté le club d'hôtes cinq minutes en avance, prétextant qu'il allait aux toilettes. Mais Hikaru ne l'y avait pas trouvé.

- Kaoru !, appela-t-il.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer brutalement dans une salle de cours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'exclama-t-il, une fois dan la salle, en essayant de remettre sa veste droite.

Puis il leva les yeux sur son frère.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Kao esquissa un sourire un peu timide.

- Ça te plaît ?

Les yeux toujours comme des soucoupes, Hikaru détailla son jumeau des pieds à la tête.

- Parce que je suis sensé faire un lolita complex ?, dit-il, goguenard.

Immédiatement, Kaoru baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

- Mais je dois avouer que tu es très mignonne comme ça, chuchota Hika en se rapprochant pour lui prendre les mains.

Son jumeau releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir baignant dans ses pupilles.

- Alors tu…vous êtes content sensei ?

Hikaru rit et lui caressa la joue.

- Mais oui, je suis content.

Et il embrassa doucement la petite écolière.

- Hmm, sensei…, murmura Kaoru, les yeux clos, alors qu'ils se séparaient.

Avec un sourire, Hika l'embrassa encore. Sa main droite glissa sous la jupe. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un obstacle de tissu, qu'ils écartèrent sans retenu. Ils atteignirent enfin leur but et ils caressèrent la peau chaude et un peu moite.

Kaoru s'assit sur un pupitre, tout en continuant de l'enlacer étroitement. Hika déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

- Sensei...Je vous aime…tellement. Prenez-moi, susurra Kaoru avec sincérité.

Hikaru resta pétrifié, la déclaration d'amour lui résonnant presque aux oreilles; il en avait un nœud dans la gorge.

Kao, surpris, puis bizarrement désespéré, décida de prendre les choses en main; il enserra la taille de son jumeau et l'embrassa passionnément en lui prenant le visage dans les mains.

Ensuite, il bascula un peu en arrière, entraînant Hikaru avec lui, son pantalon glissant jusqu'à ses chevilles.

- S'il vous plaît…, supplia Kaoru.

Son frère le regarda dans les yeux, sérieux.

- Tu es prête ?, demanda le « professeur ».

- Pour vous, toujours, répondit l'« écolière » en caressant tendrement sa nuque.

Il la pénétra très lentement.

Les doigts sur son épaule se crispèrent.

- Ah !…C'est…si…étroit !, grogna-t-il, le front en sueur et la voix tremblante.

Il commença ses coups de butoir.

Et ils firent l'amour sur le pupitre qu'utilise ordinairement Kyoya. (Avec Tamaki XD)

- Ha !…Ha ! Hhha !, geignit Kao.

- Chut, murmura difficilement son jumeau, haletant. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Hikaru se soulagea enfin, apaisant Kaoru par la même occasion.

Ils se détendirent enfin.

Hikaru, la respiration irrégulière, et les coudes posés de chaque côté du corps de son jumeau, le regardait; il avait les yeux clos, ses jolies lèvres roses légèrement gonflées, d'où s'échappait un souffle chaud et sucré qui lui caressait le visage; quelques mèches étaient collées par la sueur, il décida donc de les retirer doucement, les rangeant derrière ses oreilles.

En réponse, Kaoru gémit, et un sourire naquit sur sa bouche adorable; Hika s'aperçut qu'il y avait mis du gloss. Il se mit à sourire aussi; il avait réellement pris soin à tous les détails.

Soudain, il sentit les mains sur ses épaules glisser dans ses cheveux, et son jumeau l'embrassa; il sentit également contre son ventre la peau chaude de celui de son frère se frotter contre lui, et ses cuisses s'ouvrir pour l'encadrer de ses genoux.

Amusé, il déclara, apparemment ravi :

- Tu es une véritable incitation à la luxure.

- Ne dis pas que ça ne te plais pas, rétorqua Kao. Et puis c'est toi qui a eu cette idée.

L'autre hocha la tête en souriant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- J'avoue, tu me donnes de drôles d'idées parfois…

Ils pouffèrent de rire ensemble.


	4. aquatique

-1**Oooooooh ! Orry J'ai eu un bug !! Le chapitre 4 avait disparu de la circulation ! Merci à Byakuneko de me l'avoir fait remarquer !! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je l'avais mis pourtant, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Enfin, pour me faire pardonné, voici Kaoru seme une publication du chapitre 5 en même temps !!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ahhh…, soupira Kaoru en se plongeant dans l'eau brûlante du bain.

Une fois que son corps se fût habitué à la température, il se détendit. 

Avec un sourire satisfait, il glissa au fond de la baignoire, sous l'eau, et revînt à la surface quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et plein de mousse.

Il s'adossa alors au rebord et rassembla la mousse autour de lui, comme sur un petit nuage. Une bulle s'envola pour aller frôler le bout de son nez; il souffla dessus et elle éclata.

Heureux, il ferma les yeux et se mit à rêvasser.

Un grincement le sortit de son assoupissement.

Il se redressa, se rendant compte qu'il avait le menton dans l'eau, et vit son frère, accoudé au rebord, le regardant de ses yeux dorés, un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Kaoru d'une voix douce; il était de bonne humeur. D'humeur câline.

- Oh, rien, je venais voir comment tu allais, c'est tout, susurra son jumeau, toujours souriant.

Kao se releva un peu et embrassa Hikaru sur les lèvres.

Évidemment, le sourire était un masque. Il céda sous l'assaut de sa langue, et bientôt, ils échangeaient un baiser plus que passionné.

- Tu veux me rejoindre ?, interrogea Kaoru d'une voix langoureuse, en se détachant lentement. La baignoire, c'était dans la liste, non ?

Hikaru hocha vigoureusement la tête, tout sourire. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir avancé. En l'observant tandis qu'il se déshabillait frénétiquement, Kaoru se dit que c'était un vrai gamin. Toujours à faire le fier à bras, mais au fond…il réclame juste de l'affection…et c'est ça qui le perdra.

Avec un ricanement intérieur, Kaoru se dit que c'était finalement lui qui menait la danse, et personne d'autre. (Kao-chan, version Empereur du Mal XD)

Hikaru se glissa enfin dans le bain avec lui. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre - non pas qu'il n'y ai pas la place pour deux, mais plutôt parce qu'ils en avaient envie.

- Tu es tout collant, fit remarquer Hika en baisant gentiment la joue de son jumeau.

- Peut-être, mais moi je suis propre !

- Alors lave-moi, s'il te plaît, supplia faussement le garçon aux cheveux secs.

- Avec plaisir.

Kaoru s'empara des lèvres d'Hikaru et le pressa contre lui. Ensemble, ils plongèrent sous l'eau.

Une minute après, ils remontèrent, haletants. Hika se sécha pour reprendre sa respiration, mais Kao colla à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Très surpris, Hikaru se laissa faire; il sentit son frère insinuer sa langue et approfondir le baiser. Emporté par le flux de sensations, il ferma les yeux et se contenta de gémir, crispant ses doigts sur les épaules humides de son jumeau.

Serrés aussi étroitement l'un contre l'autre, leur peau se touchait; leur bas-ventre se frottait délicieusement, excitant rapidement leur sensualité.

Enfin, Kaoru le lâcha, et il put reprendre son souffle. Kao le regarda d'un œil amusé. Alors Hikaru plongea dans le creux de son cou pour embrasser sa gorge, le faisant soupirer.

Lentement, il fit descendre ses mains, agitant les doigts comme un pianiste sur des touches; il les glissa doucement dans le bas du dos…

- Hikaru !

Kaoru s'empara des doigts de son jumeau avant que celui-ci ait pu en faire usage et glissa l'un d'entre eux dans sa bouche pour le sucer langoureusement.

Hikaru le regarda faire, comme hypnotisé. Il sentit alors la main de Kaoru entre ses jambes, qui se plaça sous lui, sur ses fesses. Il se contracta, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

Soudain Kao lui lécha le coin des lèvres. Il frémit, et c'est à instant que les doigts de son frère le pénétrèrent.

Il gémit, et se souleva un peu, appuyé sur les cuisses de Kaoru. La langue de ce dernier se mit à lécher consciencieusement le lobe de son oreille droite. 

- Ça te plaît quand je fais ça, non ?, murmura Kao en le mordillant légèrement.

Hika déglutit et se pressa un peu plus contre lui, tandis que les doigts dans son anus s'ouvraient en forme de ciseaux.

Il laissa échapper un petit cri, qu'il étouffa contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci sourit…quelle fragilité dans son étreinte ! Comme si Hikaru n'arrivait plus à tenir assis tout seul…Il avait toujours fallu qu'il s'accroche à lui pour exister. Et vice-versa. A eux deux, ils formaient un tout.

Kaoru retira ses doigts et de l'autre main caressa les cheveux mouillés de son jumeau; ils étaient doux, malgré l'eau et la mousse du bain qui les alourdissaient. Avec un nouveau sourire, Kao frotta son nez sur la nuque de son si attendrissant Hika-chan qui se blottissait dans ses bras.

Il ondula subtilement du bassin afin de se positionner, soulevant un peu plus Hikaru, qui ne dit rien.

Il était dur depuis un bon moment déjà, et la raideur commençait à lui être douloureuse. Il descendit lentement les mains, en une caresse, puis elles plongèrent sous l'eau et écartèrent les fesses de son amant, afin d'entrer ensuite en lui en douceur, sans à-coups.

Hikaru eut un sursaut, mais bientôt la chaleur lui envahit les joues et il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, se pressant un peu plus contre son épaule. Kaoru, quant à lui, progressait, s'enfonçait plus profondément, les joues tout aussi rouges, et le souffle rauque.

Hika se mit à bouger, cherchant à s'empaler un peu plus. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux lorsque Kao buta contre sa prostate; Hika geignit de plaisir, et Kaoru sentit son fourreau de chair se resserrer un tantinet; il donna un coup de rein et Hika s'agita; au second, il eut une courte convulsion, et Kaoru sentit un liquide chaud près de son ventre, vite dissout dans l'eau du bain.

Enfin, après quatre ou cinq coup de hanche, Kao atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme, et il put jouir à l'intérieur de son frère.

Épuisés, ils se reposèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, se détachant, sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Pas une parole ne fut échangée, mais un seul et même sourire de satisfaction gravitait sur leurs lèvres.


	5. balancelle

-1**Cette fois, attention, lemon imaginatif. Il fallait trouver un truc original après le coup de la baignoire (et oui, c'est bien vrai qu'elle doit être gigantesque, la baignoire chez les Hitachiin…) D'un autre côté, les grands classiques sont toujours les meilleurs non ? Enfin, un peu de nouveauté ne fait pas de mal. Et justement, je trouve que ce chapitre est plutôt bien réussi. C'est la première fois que je suis contente du résultat; tant et si bien que je voulais le publier sous forme d'OS séparé. Mais finalement, je me suis dis que…que j'aurais la flemme d'en réécrire un pour cette fic qui tienne lieu et place de ce chap. Donc…**

**J'adore ce chapitre. J'ai une belle image dans la tête; j'ai essayé de la décrire au mieux sans être trop lourde ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !! **

**Bonne lecture…**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se balançant doucement, Kaoru regardait tristement l'herbe chatouiller ses pieds nus.

Il faisait un peu frais, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Seul, assis sur cette vieille balançoire tandis que la nuit tombait, il réfléchissait.

Cet endroit se trouvait à l'orée d'un bois, dans un coin reculé de campagne où il passait souvent leurs vacances. Ces vacances d'été qui auraient dû être si délicieuses en découvertes…

Mais tout avait tourné de travers. Et Hikaru n'était plus là. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles si soudainement changées ?

Quand ils étaient enfants, ils venaient jouer ici. Cet endroit isolé, sans surveillance des adultes - ils leur étaient facile de semer la gouvernante - où ils avaient inventés leurs jeux interdits. Cette balançoire…

Complètement déprimé, Kaoru poussa un lourd soupir. Il se sentait tellement seul sans Hikaru, tellement handicapé; comme s'il était un satellite qui n'avait plus de planète autour de laquelle tourner - le but de son existence !

Il se rendit alors compte que sa vue s'était brouillée, et en passant la main sur sa joue, il sentit que celle-ci était humide. Il voulait Hikaru. Il voulait être le seul pour lui; il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille voir ailleurs; il ne voulait plus le voir sourire aux jeunes du coin qu'ils avaient rencontré; il ne voulait plus qu'il accepte leurs invitations à sortir s'amuser, surtout si lui avait juste envie de rentrer se blottir sous la couette. Mais Hikaru était toujours si égoïste. Il avait juste vu là une nouvelle forme d'amusement et s'était laissé entraîner joyeusement. Mais Kaoru n'avait pas suivi. Il n'avait pas envie cette fois.

Alors Hikaru lui avait dit de rentrer ! Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Alors que d'habitude, c'est lui qui refuse de se séparer de son frère adoré.

Oui…Kaoru avait soudainement l'impression d'un changement : d'être brusquement délaissé.

Il se mettait alors à imaginer le pire; imaginer que son jumeau s'était lassé de lui ! Son jumeau ! Il s'était lassé de voir tout le temps le même visage, de tout le temps suivre le même chemin de pensée, de vivre enfermé dans cette bulle que Kaoru s'était pourtant efforcé d'ouvrir un peu au reste du monde. Au final, c'était de sa faute ! Hikaru avait vu ce que le monde pouvait lui offrir et l'avait préféré à sa présence à lui, voilà ce qui était arrivé…

Kaoru frotta ses bras sur ses yeux en sanglotant. Il avait le cœur brisé.

Un bruissement de feuilles le fit relever la tête.

Hikaru sortait d'entre les arbres du petit bois. Kaoru le reconnaissait à peine dans la lueur blafarde du soleil sur le point de se coucher. Cependant, tandis qu'il se rapprochait, il vit une marque sur sa joue.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur lui.

- Hikaru ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu à la joue ?

Il posa la main à l'endroit sombre, et Hika gémit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? On t'a frappé ? Dis-moi qui…

Hikaru ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Kaoru lui jeta un regard de ses grands yeux étonnés. Puis il les baissa, gêné, tandis que ceux d'Hikaru se teintaient à leurs tour d'inquiétude.

- Tu as pleuré, remarqua-t-il avec un ton différent, plus aigu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kaoru !?

Pour toute réponse, Kaoru le serra contre lui. C'était si bon de le sentir à nouveau tout proche, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- T-Tu me manquais trop !, répliqua-t-il enfin.

Hikaru soupira douloureusement à cette déclaration.

- Mais à moi aussi, tu m'as manqué !!

Kaoru s'empara de ses lèvres; Hikaru le tînt contre lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

La chaleur des mains d'Hikaru. Kao sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et il stoppa le baiser pour reculer de quelques pas, le regard un peu perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, interrogea Hika.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as cette marque…, éluda Kaoru avec une nonchalance feinte en se rasseyant sur la balançoire en bois.

Son jumeau se gratta la tête, l'air embarrassé.

- Eh bien…

Il chercha ses mots.

- Comment dire…dès que tu es parti, j'avais envie de rentrer. Mais je voulais… me prouver, en quelque sorte, que je pouvais faire quelque chose tout seul. Seulement…c'était tellement emmerdant. Et tu sais comment je suis quand je m'ennui…

Kaoru lui jeta un regard vide qui se passait de signification; il avait compris.

- En bref, un mec du groupe a fini par s'énerver, et j'ai été éjecté…

Penaud, Hikaru baissa la tête.

- Je suis vraiment nul sans toi…

Kaoru esquissa un sourire. Vengeance, vengeance. Non, il n'est pas si mesquin…

- Allez va, approche…

Hikaru vînt se placer en face de lui pour qu'il puisse l'enlacer. La balançoire était haute, et Kaoru arrivait à faire face à son frère, bien qu'il soit assis.

- Il fait nuit, fit remarquer Hikaru après quelques minutes de tendresse silencieuse.

Avec un mi-sourire, Kaoru hocha la tête.

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'on faisait là, il y a longtemps ?, demanda Hikaru.

Cette fois, le sourire de Kao s'étira largement. Il redressa la tête, qu'il avait posée sur son épaule, et embrassa gentiment les lèvres de son frère.

- A quoi tu penses exactement ? Hm ?

Les mains d'Hikaru glissèrent à nouveau sur ses reins.

- A la même chose que toi, sans doute…

Emprisonnant le corps d'Hika entre ses jambes, Kaoru s'appropria vigoureusement sa bouche pour en faire l'exploration prolongée. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle. 

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Hikaru de retirer vivement son tee-shirt et celui de Kaoru pour couvrir son torse et la base de son cou de baisers.

La main de Kaoru glissa automatiquement dans ses cheveux et il gémit en caressant la tignasse soyeuse de son tourmenteur.

La petite langue curieuse courrait à présent vers un téton pour en tester la fermeté.

- Dépravé, chuchota Hikaru contre sa peau, en mordillant affectueusement le bout de chair rose qui pointait indécemment. Il s'attaqua rapidement au deuxième, puis descendit lentement. Il lécha l'intérieur du nombril, mimant un acte sexuel de façon éminemment explicite, avec les bruits qui l'accompagnaient, histoire d'exciter encore un peu plus sa tendre victime.

Victime qui n'en pouvait plus de soupirer.

- Hikaru !, geignit Kaoru, tandis que l'interpellé faisait descendre avec difficulté son short.

Kaoru se souleva un peu sur la balançoire pour qu'il puisse l'enlever totalement, puis il se retrouva enfin nu, à la merci de son jumeau, qui se mit à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec délicatesse, progressant vers son sexe tendu.

Hikaru n'étant pas le genre de personne n'y allant qu'à moitié, il prit soin de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, pour ensuite faire des va et vient absolument délicieux en resserrant l'étreinte de ses lèvres au bout; et tandis que sa langue s'activait sur le membre palpitant, des frissons de plaisir lui parcourrait l'épine dorsale en entendant son cher frère geindre et onduler subtilement du bassin pour approfondir encore la pénétration dans l'antre chaude et humide de sa bouche si câline. De plus, il sentait les doigts se crisper dans ses cheveux, signe que ses caresses adroites avaient l'effet escompté, à savoir amener Kaoru à l'abandon le plus total. Ce moment d'une douceur absolue qu'Hikaru pouvait savourer dans sa pleine mesure lorsque Kao atteignait l'orgasme.

Ce moment d'ailleurs qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Kaoru étouffa un cri, renversant la tête en arrière, et tandis que ses fesses se crispaient sur le bois rugueux de la balançoire, les muscles de son bas-ventre se détendirent brutalement, et il relâcha la pression.

Avec une habileté née de l'habitude, Hikaru aspira le sperme avec une certaine satisfaction perverse. Réussir à faire perdre ses moyens à Kaoru, qui malgré son émotivité, était d'entre eux deux le plus raisonné, était un petit exploit personnel qui, en son fort intérieur, le gonflait de fierté. Il déglutit et se retira, souriant diaboliquement.

Il se releva et serra Kaoru nu contre lui.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça, dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

A présent, Kaoru avait un peu honte. Le jeans d'Hikaru contre la peau sensible entre ses jambes le dépaysait du contact doux et sensuel de sa bouche. Il en était gêné, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écarter un peu plus les jambes pour le serrer plus étroitement contre son torse.

- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu jouis, susurra Hika à son oreille, le faisant rougir.

Il tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et rit.

- Suffisamment pour que tu restes avec moi ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton relativement calme mais assez suppliant pour donner à son frère l'envie de répondre de façon vive :

- Évidemment, imbécile ! Toujours même, pas seulement quand on…

Hikaru se tut, incapable d'en dire plus; il rougit à son tour. Ce fût Kaoru qui finit sa phrase, avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il cachait dans le creux du cou de son jumeau :

- Quand on joue à des jeux interdits…


	6. ascension

**Youhou ! Un nouveau lemon. Cette fois, j'ai fait un choix de narration différente, j'espère que ça ne vous déroutera pas trop. Hey, j'ai découvert que je faisais du PWP (Plot ? What Plot ? L'intrigue ? Quelle intrigue ?). Aaah, vive wikipedia ça ne m'ennui pas plus que ça, car après tout, ça me plaît de m'essayer à tous les genres, celui-ci compris. Cela doit être un minimum intéressant puisque j'ai quand même reçu des reviews **

**Ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu au départ, mais…ça m'est venu…comment dire…dans l'ascenseur - je sais, c'est d'un classique ! Mais les grands classiques ne meurent jamais XD**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Chacun de ses balancements me fait gémir. Pourquoi est-ce que…

Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches. Elles sont tellement identiques aux miennes. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie qu'elles me caressent ?

- Kaoru !

L'interpellé se cambre.

- Ouiii. Ha !

Tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Ils étaient dans cet ascenseur, quand tout à coup Hikaru a appuyé sur le bouton pour le bloquer entre deux étages.

Son frère lui jeta un regard interloqué, auquel il répondit par un sourire diabolique.

- Je veux te faire l'amour…, avait-il dit en s'approchant.

Kaoru avait faiblement tenté de le repousser lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué entre lui et le miroir du fond de l'habitacle. Cependant, Hikaru l'avait rapidement débarrassé de sa chemise, et Kaoru frissonnait, autant à cause de cette bouche sensuelle dans son cou qu'à cause du froid de la glace derrière lui.

Tandis que son jumeau dénouait la boucle de sa ceinture, Kao se posait des questions. Hikaru devenait de plus en plus entreprenant…ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'au contraire, Hika devrait commencer à s'éloigner de lui pour vivre sa vie.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait bien sûr. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement qu'Hikaru soit heureux. Néanmoins il n'était pas certain que le bonheur puisse se résumer à leurs intenses, mais si éphémères étreintes.

Non pas qu'elles ne soient pas absolument fabuleuses, loin de là. Mais chaque nouvelle expérience semblait renforcé leur proximité, les faisant plus que jamais n'être qu'un.

Kaoru ne voulait pas être séparé de son frère. Pourtant il refusait nettement qu'il disparaisse pour qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un; il voulait qu'ils demeurent deux entités distinctes et différentes.

C'était là tout le paradoxe qui lui torturait l'esprit.

Pour l'heure, Hikaru avait réussi à le défaire de son pantalon, et s'était appliqué à lui prodiguer des caresses voluptueuses des deux mains, insistant particulièrement sur les alentours de son orifice.

Ce simple toucher le faisait sursauter; il faillit crier lorsqu'Hikaru se décida enfin à y passer un doigt.

Se serrant contre son frère, Kaoru étouffa ses gémissements contre son épaule.

Hikaru le souleva légèrement, le tenant en appui contre le miroir de l'ascenseur, et lui écarta les jambes.

Les pensées de Kaoru volèrent en éclat au moment où il le pénétra. Rien ne comptait plus que la verge dure et brûlante comme une épée dans son anus, qui se frottait doucement à ses parois.

- Hm…tu…es tellement étroit, soupira Hika en s'enfonçant plus profondément.

- Ha !

Je fais l'amour à cette personne. Cette personne pareille à moi en tout point.

Cette personne que j'aime plus que moi-même.

La saveur douceâtre de la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son menton; Kaoru est vraiment délicieux.

Pour la peine, Hikaru manipule son sexe avec ses doigts, tout en continuant son avancé à l'intérieur de lui

Quand Kaoru jouit enfin, en se mordant les lèvres, une odeur étrange envahit l'habitacle; celle de la semence blanche qui salit à présent les doigts d'Hikaru.

Sans s'arrêter de culbuter le derrière adorable de Kaoru, il porte sa main à sa bouche et la suce lascivement sous les yeux dorés légèrement exorbités de Kao.

Le fourreau de chair se resserre brutalement. C'est au tour d'Hikaru d'écarquiller les yeux, fixant le sourire pervers de Kaoru qui contracte ses muscles pour emprisonner à l'intérieur de lui le membre d'Hika.

Bouleversé, Hikaru bouge, donne quelques coups de rein violents, avant de lâcher un long soupir, synonyme d'extase. Il ferme les yeux et se vide de toute tension.

DING !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin. Les deux jumeaux en sortent, un seul et même sourire pervers sur leurs lèvres fines.


	7. fête foraine

-1**Note de l'auteur : arf, ce chapitre fait 4 pages sur word…mais en fait, ce qui prend le plus de temps ce sont les préliminaires XD Alala. Il est tard (4h30 du mat) mais je voulais finir ce chapitre avant de me coucher. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est long, un peu répétitif, et j'ai dû faire des impasses sur certains détails qui plombaient encore plus l'action (oui, il y a une action, lol) mais évidemment, mettre de l'action dans un chapitre WTP, c'est pas très malin. Ce que le lecteur veut, c'est du lemon, maintenant tout de suite. Mais comme je fais jamais rien comme tout le monde…**

…**.**

Je me sens incroyablement bien.

Cet endroit…il y a tellement de monde. Et pourtant, nul ne peut me venir en aide.

Dans mon dos, je le sens qui approche; j'ai beau courir, je n'arrive pas à le distancer.

Je suis terrifié. C'est terriblement bon. Ce frisson de peur le long de mon dos.

J'ai le souffle court. Je bouscule des gens, me frayant un passage dans la foule.

Les lumières vives des manèges m'éblouissent; l'odeur de friture et de sucré me font presque suffoquer.

S'il m'attrape, je sais quel sort m'attend.

Cette pensée me revigore, et je tente de biaiser en tournant brutalement pour me cacher derrière le stand de tir à la carabine.

Je me met alors à courir à contre courant, revenant sur le trajet déjà parcouru, mais cette fois dissimulé aux yeux d'Hikaru. J'avais gagné.

C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournais et vit, à une dizaine de mètres, mon frère se prendre maladroitement les pieds dans les câbles qui traînaient au sol derrière les stands. Il m'avait suivi !

J'accélérais l'allure, sautant agilement par-dessus des caisses entassées sur mon passage, sans ralentir.

Ensuite, je me glisse sur le bord de la piste d'un manège d'auto-tamponneuse; c'est étroit, et si je tombe, je risque de me faire très mal, avec les nombreux gamins qui s'amusent à se rentrer joyeusement dedans violemment.

En descendant du manège, je manque de déraper et me rattrape in extremis à un poteau. Mais je me râpe la paume sur la surface irrégulière; la douleur m'électrise vaguement la main. Je m'enfuis alors en portant la main à la bouche, pour humecter la blessure, sans oser regarder derrière moi s'il est toujours là.

Sans m'arrêter, je traverse la foule comme une flèche, me cognant contre quelques personnes qui râlent à mon passage, mais je m'en fiche, ça me fait bien rire, et lorsqu'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année me menace, j'éclate de rire et lui tire la langue. Je ne vois plus Hikaru. Mais je continue de courir. Cependant, à ce rythme, je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps.

Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il n'est plus là, je m'arrête et achète une boisson.

C'est un jeu. Hikaru est le chat, et moi la proie. Une sorte de partie de cache-cache géant.

Haletant, j'aspire mon milk shake en marchant d'un pas rapide. Je me demande qu'elle manège essayer, en attendant qu'Hikaru me retrouvé, ou bien que sonne la fin de la fête.

J'hésite. Si Hikaru avait été là, nous aurions choisi n'importe lequel, puisque de toutes façons, on se serait amusé, vu qu'on serait ensemble. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Être tout seul, c'est aussi subir le poids de l'absence de l'autre. J'ai presque envie qu'il ma retrouve.

Mais au fond, mon orgueil m'empêche de le chercher à mon tour. Je veux gagner la partie !

Finalement, je choisi de monter dans la grande roue. C'est un grand classique, mais c'est toujours aussi exaltant.

Enfin ça, c'est ce que m'a dit le vendeur de tickets, parce que moi, je ne suis jamais monté dans une grande roue. C'est que les fêtes foraines, ce sont des manifestations populaires, alors…

Mais j'oublie immédiatement mes réflexions lorsque le siège s'élève dans les airs. Le vent me fouette la figure, tandis que je monte.

Je suis sûr que je vais avoir les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Je cherche ma barrette près de mon oreille, mais elle est partie.

- HEY KAORU !

La voix est assourdie par le bruit du vent, mais reconnaissable entre toutes.

Je me retourne. Hikaru me salue de la main, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il est dans le siège juste derrière le mien…

Rouge, je me détourne et attend de redescendre. Mes yeux se posent alors sur le paysage. Vu d'en haut, toutes ces lumières ont l'air d'un rassemblement de lucioles. C'est beau.

La fraîcheur du soir me fait frémir; j'aurais dû emporter une veste. C'est la fin de l'été bien sûr. Se promener en simple chemise n'est plus de saison.

Je sens la nervosité me gagner, car on ne redescend toujours pas. Le temps semble s'être figé, et j'aurais voulu être avec Hikaru pour ce moment là. A la fois pour partager avec lui cet instant et ces sensations, mais aussi parce que j'avais envie de serrer sa main dans la mienne.

Enfin, je sentis la roue se remettre en branle, et le sol se rapprocha.

Quand mon siège s'arrêta, je sautait à terre et m'enfuyait aussitôt. Je savais qu'Hikaru serait bientôt sur mes talons.

Je sais, je voulais l'avoir avec moi une minute plus tôt. Je suis contradictoire, je sais. Nous sommes contradictoires.

J'ai le cœur qui bat fort dans mes oreilles. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et ne le voit pas.

Je m'engouffre alors dans la galerie des miroirs. Facile de s'y perdre, je pourrais peut-être le semer.

Le problème, je m'en rend vite compte, c'est que moi-même je me perd dans mon reflet.

- Kaoruuu…

Sa voix est douce, presque lascive. Il sait qu'il va m'avoir. Il est entré aussi dans ce labyrinthe de glaces et continue la poursuite. Il se rapproche.

Je cherche la sortie, je me cogne les coudes…je panique, je veux sortir de là. Avant qu'Hikaru ne me trouve.

Enfin, j'aperçoit la sortie ! Elle est à quelques pas !

Soudain une main chaude me saisit le poignet !

- Trouvé !, s'exclame-t-il d'un ton rauque, son souffle sur ma nuque.

Je pousse une sorte de glapissement et secoue mon bras. La prise se relâche et encore tout surpris de lui avoir échappé, je m'enfuis à nouveau.

Je suis mort de trouille. Je suis mort de rire. D'ailleurs, un petit rire nerveux et sec s'échappe de ma bouche sans que j'y fasse réellement attention. Je sens encore la paume de sa main brûlante.

Cette course-poursuite est terriblement excitante, comme aucun autre jeu auparavant.

Je veux qu'il m'attrape. Qu'il me plaque brutalement contre un mur, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il…oh mon dieu, quelle imagination je peux avoir moi !

Je sourit, me moquant de moi-même. Et décide, après m'être assuré que je l'avais suffisamment distancé pour qu'il ne me voit plus, d'aller regarder le feu d'artifice au bord de la rivière.

….

Je m'assit sur la pelouse. Il n'y avait personne, c'était le coin peinard; les gens étaient certainement tous entassés dans le parc, de l'autre côté du pont. Mais moi je préférais voir de loin, loin de l'agitation et du tumulte. Au calme. De cette façon, j'avais presque l'impression qu'Hikaru ne me manquait pas.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente un poids sur mon dos qui me fit tombé dans l'herbe.

- Hey !, m'exlamais-je sur un ton que je voulais indigné.

- Tu es à moi !, répliqua Hikaru en se mettant sur moi tout en me retenant les poignets.

Je lui jetais un regard effaré. Il se pencha et m'embrassa passionnément, maltraitant mes lèvres - non pas que je m'en plaigne. Je me contentais de gémir et de fermer les yeux.

Il ondulait contre moi; il était encore tout excité par la poursuite. Et moi aussi. J'avais terriblement envie de lui en cette instant.

J'écartai les jambes et lui enserrai la taille. Il lâcha enfin mes poignets, et je fourrais mes doigts dans la douceur de ses cheveux, déjà en bataille à cause du vent dur la grande roue. Je sentis qu'ils étaient également humides de sueur. En caressant sa nuque, je sentis que sa peau l'était aussi.

- Tu m'as bien fait courir, chuchota-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

Je geignis et me cambrai contre lui. Il sourit, une étincelle de malice dans l'œil. D'un doigté habile, il déboutonna ma chemise et caressa ma poitrine. Étrangement, je n'avais pas froid. Il lécha mes tétons de la pointe de la langue. Un frisson me parcourut tandis que je le regardais faire.

Du bout des doigts, il les toucha.

- C'est tellement joli, susurra-t-il en testant leur dureté. C'est comme si ton corps m'invitait…débauché !

- C'est ça, oui. En attendant, ce n'est pas moi aime chasser, répliquais-je en m'évertuant à effacer tout tremblement dans ma voix.

Il dû le voir, car il son sourire s'élargit.

- Mais c'est toi qui veux te faire prendre ici…

- C'est faux !, gémis-je avec un sursaut de rancœur.

Mais je savais déjà que j'allais céder. Surtout lorsqu'il me caressa du bout des lèvres dans le cou.

- Ah non ?

Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, signe qu'il avait gagné.

- Allez…demande-moi…, murmura-t-il en me léchant sensuellement le creux de l'oreille.

- Hikaru…

La chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Je ne pouvais pas résister à son invitation.

- Prend-moi, s'il te plaît…

Il ne se fit pas prier, me débarrassant vivement de ce qui le gênait.

- Le faire au bord de l'eau, c'est un peu romantique, non ?, chuchota-t-il nonchalamment en caressant le bas de ma cuisse.

Je me rappelais la liste que nous avions fait. C'était moi qui l'avais demandé. De nous deux, c'était sans doute moi qui avait l'esprit le plus tourné vers la romance. Ha ha, et pourtant, ce n'était pas moi le plus naïf…

Je vis son visage descendre. Ses baisers sur mon ventre, puis sa langue, et enfin sa bouche, m'enrobant.

Je me redressais sur les coudes, afin de le regarder faire. Je l'observait en train de me sucer doucement. Avec détachement, j'admirais le sérieux avec lequel il s'appliquais dans sa tâche. Je caressais légèrement ses cheveux, pour l'encourager. Il leva ses yeux clairs sur moi, reconnaissants. Je frémis; mes jambes se plièrent. Je serrais les poings contre le sol, et éjaculais.

C'est alors qu'il glissa insidieusement son doigt dans mon intimité dévoilée pendant que je me cambrais en arrière; je poussais un petit cri sous cette trahison, mais il retira bien vite ce doigt importun pour venir m'embrasser.

Sa bouche était encore visqueuse, et le goût n'étais pas exactement agréable, mais je savais que c'était une sorte de revanche, une façon de me dire que lui aussi menait le bal.

De la main, il abaissa son pantalon, assez pour laisser à l'air libre l'essentiel, et sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvais les jambes en l'air, les chevilles sur ses épaules.

Je m'apprêtais à commenter cette position équivoque lorsqu'Hikaru me pénétra.

Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise, resserrant immédiatement les fesses. Il dû le sentir, car un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il dit « Hm, c'est bon. ».

Aucun de nous deux ne fit un mouvement. Chacun attendait que l'autre commença.

Finalement, je rompis le silence :

- Si tu ne bouges pas, je sens que je vais mourir.

Il s'enfonça donc lentement. Je poussais un soupir, mes joues s'embrasant.

- Ah, c'est… si gros…

- Non, c'est toi qui est petit et…étroit, rétorqua Hikaru sur un ton moqueur, avant d'abandonner et de se mettre vraiment au travail.

Il poussa plus fort, frottant contre les parois sensibles de mon anus;je le sentais bouger, lui et sa dague de chair incandescente, ses mains moites posées sur mes reins. Et sa respiration haletante, alors qu'il ahanait de plus en plus vite.

C'était difficile de garder les jambes en l'air, alors qu'il me culbutait par en dessous. Mais je n'avais pas le choix et devait me soumettre totalement à son rythme, au balancement de ses hanches.

Je fixais alors son visage. Tellement érotique pendant l'amour. Le même que le mien, sans doute. Cette touche d'abandon, cette rougeur adorable…c'était tellement touchant. Cette expression douloureuse…je savais qu'il approchait de l'orgasme, et je voulais le regarder jouir, même si après je me sentirais coupable. Mais, cette expression douloureuse…comme s'il n'était pas en train de sauter son jumeau dans la plus pure extase - jumeau qui d'ailleurs, prenait grand plaisir à se faire monter par son grand frère - mais plutôt comme s'il était en plein dilemme morale.

Jouir ou ne pas jouir, telle est la question…

- Ohhh…OUI ! Hika…ruuu…féconde-moi !

Je ne savais vraiment plus ce que je disais. J'avais de la sueur dans les yeux. Mon corps entier tremblait, alors que je tombais en état de grâce.

Tout à coup, je la sentit. Sa semence; elle jaillit dans mon ventre, me remplissant jusqu'à ras bord.

Timidement, je portais une main à mon entrejambe et sentis le sperme couler alors qu'il retirait son sexe de mon orifice.

J'abaissais alors les jambes, les plaçant de chaque côté de son corps, écartées. J'étais satisfait, enfin comblé. Comme à chaque fois.

- C'était magnifique, assurais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il affichait à présent une moue boudeuse.

- Je voulais te regarder en train de jouir, mais je n'ai pas pu…

Je ne m'étonnais pas que nous ayons eu la même idée. Je me contentais de sourire.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, déclarais-je en le laissant se blottir contre mon torse.


	8. abandon

**Yo ! C'est reparti pour un chapitre de lemon endiablé. Cette fois un grand classique. Mais toujours pervers XD Je vous laisse deviner, c'est suspense ! Lol**

**Et désolée pour celles qui ont attendu, j'ai été un peu lente pour l'écrire celui-là allez, bonne lecture**

…

Il était furieux.

Un instant, un éclair lui traversa les pupilles, et il eut envie de le gifler. Il préféra tourner les talons et s'en aller.

Hikaru eut beau l'appeler, il ne se retourna pas.

Et Hika se retrouva seul.

Il haussa les épaules. Il pouvait se débrouiller. Néanmoins il était contrarié. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais tout ça l'ennuyait au plus au point.

…

A peine Kaoru avait-il descendu les escaliers d'un pas rageur qu'il regrettait de s'être emporté. Devait-il remonter présenter ses excuses ? Il ne s'en sentait pas capable, malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait de s'être disputé avec son frère.

Tant pis.

Il prit sa veste et sortit.

…

Finalement, Hikaru céda. Il quitta la chambre et se précipita en bas de l'escalier pour se faire pardonner. Mais Kaochan avait déjà disparu.

Sa colère remonta d'un coup. Comment avait-il osé sortir sans le prévenir ?

…

Quand il se mit à pleuvoir, Kaoru rentra. Il était tard, les lumières étaient éteintes.

Silencieusement, il monta dans leur chambre. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et put constater que son frère était déjà couché. Cela lui fit de la peine qu'il ne l'ai pas attendu, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser, donc il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils ne se parlent pas.

Cependant, Kaoru était mort de froid. La pluie l'avait trempé, et ses habits dégouttaient sur la moquette sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il referma doucement la porte, commença à se déshabiller, laissant les vêtements par terre, puis se glissa dans le lit sans faire de bruit.

- Tu es tout mouillé !, chuchota Hikaru en enlaçant sa taille pour se plaquer contre son dos pour le réchauffer.

- Je croyais que tu dormais…

- Je faisais semblant en attendant que tu reviennes.

Kao poussa un soupir.

- Bon et bien…bonne nuit.

Hikaru fit la moue, déçu.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir…, susurra-t-il sur un ton suggestif.

- Et bien joue aux cartes, ça t'occupera, rétorqua Kaoru en fermant les yeux.

- Oh Kaoru…

C'était **le **ton. Celui qui te fait te sentir coupable, comme si tu avais maltraité un bébé chat tout mignon. Le ton qu'utilisait Hikaru dans de rares occasions pour se racheter.

- Tu m'énerves !, répliqua Kaoru en se retournant vers son jumeau qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

- Tu m'aimes ?, demanda-t-il en l'embrassant légèrement.

- Non, t'es trop con…, murmura Kaoru, mais avec une note d'humour dans la voix cette fois.

- Tu peux vraiment être très méchant quand tu t'y mets, gémit Hika en caressant négligemment la hanche de son vis-à-vis.

- Ça m'a énervé cette histoire. Et je ne suis pas près de te pardonner, menaça Kaochan.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha Hikaru dans un souffle, les yeux vagues.

Il évitait de le regarder, car en vrai il était gêné. C'était de sa faute.

Kaoru rougit un peu dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Il était troublé que son frère abandonne si facilement. C'était une sorte de soulagement, mais en même temps…c'était irritant.

- Alors tu m'as fait tout un cirque, tout ça pour rien ?!

- Hein ?!, sursauta Hikaru. Mais..heu…je me suis excusé ! Tu n'es pas content ?

Kaoru ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'était insurgé; il n'était pas content.

Il se recroquevilla, la tête baissée dans le creux de son bras.

- Ça m'a choqué, avoua-t-il. Même si on avait dit qu'on le ferait, quand tu…quand on a commencé à en parler, j'ai paniqué.

Hikaru se pencha et lui caressa la tête.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?, demanda-t-il gentiment, malgré sa voix tremblante trahissant son émotion.

Kaoru releva la tête, mettant leurs lèvres à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Ça n'a rien à voir !, s'exclama-t-il avec force tout à coup.

Leurs mains se joignirent naturellement et Kaoru les serra.

- C'est juste que…ça me fait mal que tu ne veuilles pas que je te touche…

- Ce n'est pas ça !, s'indigna aussitôt Hikaru.

Kaoru l'embrassa. Il se calma.

- Pour moi, c'est plus une question d'abandon. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes totalement.

En disant ses mots, il se rapprocha pour serrer Kaoru contre lui.

Et contre toute attente…

- D'accord, faisons-le.

Ce fût Kaoru qui céda.

…

Alors Hikaru sortit les menottes du tiroir à chaussettes.

…

Le corps gelé de Kaoru. Hikaru se mit à califourchon, attachant les mains de son amant au montant du lit.

- Tu as confiance en moi, pas vrai ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau en regardant Kaochan dans les yeux.

Ce dernier semblait sur le point de pleurer, mais il souffla néanmoins un « oui » étouffé. Ce n'était pas le manque de confiance, pourtant il était nerveux. Il avait confiance en Hika, mais il aimait avoir le contrôle des choses, même s'il jouait presque toujours le rôle de l'uke. Il aimait l'attraction qu'il avait sur Hikaru, il aimait le manipuler, le toucher. Or là il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et regarder.

…

Hikaru ne perdit pas de temps. Sa tête rousse plongea entre ses jambes pour lécher ce qu'il y avait là.

Kaoru serra les poings, se cambrant doucement, mais en silence.

- C'est doux…, murmura Hikaru en déposant ses lèvres sur la verge qui se durcissait.

Il joua avec de ses doigts, la caressa comme un objet.

Puis l'enfonça dans sa bouche moite et sensuelle.

Il fit quelques allées venues, langoureusement, ronronnant comme un chat.

Kaoru ondula du bassin pour accélérer les choses. Mais ça déplût à Hikaru, qui retira sa bouche.

- Pourquoi !?, s'indigna Kaoru en le fixant tandis qu'il revenait à hauteur de son visage.

- Parce que…c'est comme ça, na !, répliqua l'aîné, taquin, en lui baisant le bout du nez.

Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou, remontant doucement sous son oreille. Kaoru se retînt difficilement de pousser de petits geignements; il frissonnait, cherchait à s'écarter car ça le chatouillait.

- Arrête !, supplia-t-il enfin.

Hikaru obéit avec un large sourire sarcastique.

Il descendit, s'attaquant aux tétons. Il les martyrisa de ses lèvres et du bout des doigts, les regardant durcir d'un air attendri.

- Arrête ça !, siffla Kaoru en se cambrant une nouvelle fois, secoué d'un frémissement de plaisir. Qu'on en finisse, vite !

Et en effet, Hikaru sentait la raideur de son frère, et il comprenait que ça pouvait commencer à devenir douloureux. Mais il n'avait pas envie tout de suite.

- Mais je veux te voir plier d'abord. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'abandonnes. Je veux juste te voir te laisser faire…pour une fois, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi à ma façon.

Kaoru frémit et plia les genoux, les jambes écartées autour du corps de son frère.

Hikaru poussa un soupir et descendit, traçant un sillon brûlant avec sa langue. Il passa sur ses cuisses, puis les souleva à l'aide de ses mains et accéda ainsi au petit bouton rose qui se cachait entre ses jolies fesses si douces.

Là, Kaoru cria. Le contact était tellement différent de ce dont il l'avait l'habitude. Ça le révulsait, et en même temps…

- Ha !, fit-il en levant les jambes plus haut.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois la langue, Hikaru se retira et se posa assis sur le bassin de son petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?, dit Kaoru, essoufflé et rougissant.

Hikaru sourit et commença à se caresser l'entrejambe, doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que…, répéta Kaochan.

Puis il compris; Hikaru prenait son plaisir sous son nez, tout seul. Sans lui. Et c'était une manière de lui dire « si tu me veux, il va falloir demander ».

Mais c'était excitant. Kaoru n'avait jamais vu Hikaru se…toucher. Il avait fermé les yeux, et son corps se mouvait en même temps que ses mains sur son sexe. C'était trop tentant.

- Hikaru !, s'écria Kaoru, frustré.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, une lueur de triomphe dans chaque œil.

- Hikaru, chuchota Kaochan en se détendant totalement, abandonnant la lutte, signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

Un demi sourire au coin des lèvres, Hika se plaça entre ses jambes et le souleva par le bassin pour pénétrer. Très lentement. L'avancé se fit facilement, mais doucement.

Kaoru écarta encore plus les jambes, un gémissement bloqué dans la gorge.

Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était rempli; qu'Hikaru prenait plus de place qu'il ne devrait, son sexe tout au fond de lui, au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Soudain un mouvement brutal. Un cri qui lui échappe furtivement sous la surprise. Les jambes qui se tendent dans les airs.

Hikaru commença un balancement rapide des reins, s'enfonçant, dur et brûlant.

- Ça se resserre, souffla Hika en ahanant.

Et effectivement, il sentait les chairs autour de son pénis se contracter autour, chaudes et humides parois. Il continua de s'enfoncer, culbuter.

Sa main s'égara sur la verge tendue de son amant, qu'il serra sans réfléchir, le pouce sur le gland.

- Ha MON DIEU !, hurla Kaoru en jouissant.

Ce fut brutal. Une violente convulsion le secoua, arquant son dos, ses jambes se serrant contre Hikaru, sur ses épaules.

L'aîné repoussa les jambes et alla au plus profond en s'allongeant sur Kaoru, poussant de toutes ses forces contre ses fesses si moelleuses.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap, et un grognement bestial lui échappa, transformé en gémissement d'extase lorsqu'il atteignit à son tour l'orgasme. Sa tête partit en arrière. Puis il s'effondra.

…

Une minute passa.

- Enlève-moi ces fout…les menottes, réclama Kaoru.

Hikaru, maussade, saisit les clefs sur la table de chevet et lui retira les entraves.

Kaoru le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et l'emprisonna des jambes.

- Ah, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Hikaru !, pleura-t-il à moitié en lui couvrant le visage de baisers.

- M-moi aussi, répondit Hikaru, hébété.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, trop heureux de cette démonstration exubérante d'affection. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, et finirent par s'endormir comme ça.

Et quelque part, avant de sombrer totalement, Kaoru se jura de ne jamais laisser partir Hikaru où que ce soit tout seul. Il n'avait pas totalement confiance finalement, parce qu'Hikaru était bien capable de se passer de lui. Alors que lui ne pouvait vraiment pas.


End file.
